callofdutyzombiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten, (German for Night of the Undead) is first Zombies map, and the first in Call of Duty: World at War. It was later released on the Hardened and Prestige editions for Call of Duty: Black Ops, as well as on the Rezurrection downloadable content. It then appeared in Call of Duty: Black Ops II on the map Green Run as an Easter egg, which can be found in the cornfield. Overview ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Nacht Der Untoten is set in an old and destroyed bunker, where up to four players must defend against an unlimited number of waves of zombies for as long as possible. In Nacht der Untoten, the player(s) starts in the Starting Room, with a M1911, a knife, and two grenades. Each player starts out with 500 points, and gain points by killing Zombies and rebuilding five barricades that Zombies can break trough to enter the building. Players are able to buy two weapons off the wall, the Kar98k and the M1A1 Carbine. Players are able to open two doors, the Upstairs Room and the "Help" Room, both costing 1000 points. In the "Help" Room, players can buy the Mystery Box that costs 950 points, and will grant the player a random weapon to their disposal. Player can also buy the Thompson and the Double-Barreled Shotgun off-wall. From the "Help" Room, players can 'move' the debris blocking the staircase from entering the Upstaris Room for 1000 points. This can also be done in the Starting Room. In the Upstairs Room, the BAR, Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun, M1897 Trench Gun, and the Stielhandgranates can be bought off-wall. Another utility, known as the Sniper Cabinet, can be bought for 1500 points, and will give the player a scoped Kar98k. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Nacht der Untoten, along with the other three classic Zombies maps, is available in the Hardened and Prestige Editions and the Rezurrection downloadable content of Call of Duty: Black Ops. The player(s) play as one of the four main characters of the Zombies Mode and are able to use the new weapons of Black Ops while still being able to use the weapons of the previous game. Zombies will now also reach through the barricades and attempt to attack the player if they stand right in front of them. The musical Easter egg "Undone" can be activated in Call of Duty: Black Ops by shooting all the explosive barrels outside of the building. On September 27, 2011, Mule Kick was added to the map, and was also added to all other maps (excluding Dead Ops Arcade). Located in the Starting Room, it is the only perk in the map. ''Call of Duty: Zombies'' Nacht der Untoten appears Call of Duty: Zombies ''for iOS touchscreen smartphones. It contains all of the same features as the ''Call of Duty: World at War version. In the upstairs rooms, instead of the Scoped Kar98k in the Sniper Cabinet, it is now a M2 Flamethrower. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Nacht Der Untoten makes a cameo as an Easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Green Run. It is located in a corn field. Denizens do not spawn inside the building or outside of the general area. The entrance is the window to left of where the Kar98k used to be bought. The "Help" Room is blocked by debris and the stairs have collapsed, making it only possible to stay in the starting room. A part for the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 (Jet Gun) can be found in their, as well as a radio, which can also be found at the Diner's garage, for the major Easter egg. New Features ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *A utility called the Mystery Box, where players can get a random weapon for 950 points. *The Sniper Cabinet that will grant a player a Scoped Kar98k for 1500 points. *Off-wall weapons can be weapons bought off from the wall. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Since an update, the Mule Kick perk can be bought for 4000 points in the Start Room. Rooms Starting Room The Starting Room has five windows that can be boarded up. It is the largest and most open room on the map. The first is the door to the right of the largest window and has the word "Help" written on it. It leads in to the "Help Room". The other path is through the pile of debris located towards the stairs at the center of the room, this path leads upstairs. *'Barricades': Five *'Weapons': M1A1 Carbine (600 points), Kar98k (200 points) *'Doors': "Help" Room (1000 points), Upstairs Room (1000 points) *'Perk-a-Colas': Mule Kick (4000 points) (Call of Duty: Black Ops only) "Help" Room The Help Room has two windows and a wall that leads into a dead-end cave that can be boarded up. It is slightly smaller than the Starting Room, and has a radio (which plays music when knifed or shot), the Mystery Box( or The Random Weapon Box), the Double-Barreled Shotgun, and the Thompson. The only path leading away from this room (aside from the "Help" door) is the debris blocking the path to the upstairs room. *'Barricades': Three *'Weapons': Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points), Thompson (1500 points), Mystery Box weapons (950 points) *'Doors': Upsairs Room (1000 points), Starting Room (1000 points) *'Utilities': Mystery Box (950 points) Upstairs Room The Upstairs Room has four barricade and a slight elevation advantage. It is the same size as the Help room, but has more rubble around, so it is harder to maneuver around this room. It has the Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun, BAR, M1897 Trench Gun, the Sniper Cabinet and Stielhandgranates. *'Barricades': Four *'Weapons': Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points), BAR (1800 points), M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points), Stielhandgranates (250 points) *'Doors': Help Room or Spawn/Staring Room (both 1000 points) *'Utilities': Sniper Cabinet (which gives players a Scoped Kar98k or a M2 Flamethrower if on the iPod version) Weapons ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Off-Wall Weapons Kar98k.png|Kar98k (200 points) M1A1 Carbine.png|M1A1 Carbine (600 points) Tommy.png|Thompson (1500 points) DBShotgun.png|Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) BAR.png|BAR (1800 points) M1897TG.png|M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) DBShotgun.png|Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) Stick.png|Stielhandgranate (250 points) |undefined|link=undefined Mystery Box Weapons 347.png|.357 Magnum BAR.png|BAR w/ Unusable Bipod Browning.png|Browning M1919 DBShotgun.png|Double-Barreled Shotgun FG42.png|FG42 Gewehr.png|Gewehr |undefined|link=undefined Sniper Cabinet Weapons ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Off-Wall Weapons Mystery Weapons Sniper Cabinet Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop Power-Ups that aid the player/s survival. *'Double Points' - All points a player gains are doubled, including points from a Nuke for half a minute. It is advised to try for headshots or knife kills during this Power-up to maximize given points. *'Insta-Kill' - This Power-Up will give players one-hit kills on zombies for thirty seconds. When a player kills a Zombie with this Power-up in play, the Zombie's head will always explode regardless of how he is hurt. *'Nuke' - This Power-Up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map and awards every living player 400 points. The Zombies quickly die one at a time starting with the closest to where the nuke was picked up. This causes a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all zombies, who are set on fire die off immediately. *'Max Ammo' - This Power-Up gives all living players full reserve ammunition for all weapons, this includes rifle grenades, Stielhandgranates and Molotov Cocktails. *'Carpenter' (in Black Ops only) - This Power-Up takes the form of a glowing green hammer and repairs all barricades in the map. After all barricades have been repaired, all players will receive 200 points to their current point score (Black Ops version only). If there are no barricades to be repaired, players will still recieve the 200 points. It might take a while before all barricades are repaired. *'Joe Mama' - This power up makes all the zombies in the immediate vicinity die due to your coolness. You will also recieve 15000 points. Trivia * The menu image of Nacht der Untoten, along with the other three Call of Duty: World at War maps, is used in the loading screen for Kino der Toten on Call of Duty: Black Ops in the style of a comic strip. *The song heard during the 'Game Over' sequence is "Lullaby for a Dead Man" *The trucks outside cannot be destroyed in Call of Duty: Black Ops but can be destroyed in Call of Duty: World at War. Videos Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Maps